


what you never knew

by WonderLvnd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Taeyong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderLvnd/pseuds/WonderLvnd
Summary: Taeyong lived in a small town with very few people, everybody knew each other and helped each other out unless people found you weird and unfortunately that was exactly the case for Taeyong. People found him very weird. They would call him names and insult him behind his back, he was used to it by now. Even his parents thought he was different, they had left him as soon as he was of age to be by himself. Taeyong had a schedule and made a point of sticking to it, he did the same things at the same time everyday. So when a man walked into his shop surrounded by a strange smell he couldn't help but stare at him and wonder why this man smelled so different.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	what you never knew

Something felt off about today he couldn't put his finger on it but something had just felt different from the moment he woke up and headed out of his home. The air in the town even felt different, he didn't know what to expect from today but he knew something was going to happen, call it 'gut instinct' but he knew and nobody could convince him otherwise. A yawn left his mouth as he headed out the door to his small home, he was off to work. 

Taeyong lived in a small town with very few people, everybody knew each other and helped each other out unless people found you weird and unfortunately that was exactly his case. People found Taeyong very weird, they all called him different and strange behind his back. Even his parents thought he was strange, they had left him as soon as he was of age to be by himself. They fled the town no where to be seen, leaving the brunette behind in his now tiny home that was once occupied by him and his parents. Needing to put food on the table and provide for himself he had asked around and practically begged a shop owner to give him a job. The owner being a very kind old lady had reluctantly agreed to give him the job, Taeyong showed much appreciation towards the lady once she had presented him with the new job. He remembers how she had to tell him to quiet down and how kindly she shoved him out of her shop telling him he was scaring the customers. 

So here Taeyong was walking to work with a little pep in his step, from the moment he woke up he was full of energy and ready to start the day instead of being groggy for the first twenty minutes like he usually was. He hurriedly ate his breakfast before cleaning his bowl and spoon, quickly changing his clothes into one of the few pairs he had. The brunette only had two or three outfits that he could actually use, normally he would have two but he thinks his parents left one behind on accident. Instead of thinking it was an accident he tells himself that was his parents way of saying sorry before they had abandoned him going off to wherever they went in such a hurry without saying goodbye. 

Entering the small shop he politely greeted the owner before heading over to his designated spot. He didn't do much in the shop, he spent the hours of his day preparing and separating things, sometimes if the old lady couldn't handle something she would ask Taeyong to carry it for her. Taeyong was scrawny for his age, but he was especially scrawny for a man. He didn't have a lot of meat on his bones, even if he wanted to he couldn't eat that much. His job barely allowed him to live but he accepted it because he was the outcast and nobody wanted to hire the town outcast to work for them potentially decreasing sales and driving away customers but this nice lady had. People always talked behind his back whenever they saw him, he would hear things like 'He's really weird no wonder his parents abandoned him.' or 'What a waste of a pretty face.' they would talk about him but in truth no one knew him. The closest person he had formed any kind of relationship was the shop owner and that was saying something because they barely talked. He came into worked, they exchanged greetings and he would leave once he was all done, occasionally she would ask him a question. He didn't really pay the customers much attention being that he worked in the back, but the rare instance when he had to go upfront to retrieve or replace something and a customer saw him or made a remark he would ignore them retreating back to his workplace.

Today was one of those days, looking around Taeyong checked the cabinets, all the jars and every container. They were out of nutmeg, so the young worker made his way upfront coming out of his hiding spot. Pushing the door open he walked up to one of the display cases that held various containers of spices and herbs that were for sale to the customers, eyes landing on the nutmeg he picked it up before walking up to his boss and telling her that they needed to order more.

"We're out of nutmeg so I'm just going to use this until we get some more." Smiling he held the jar to show her the nutmeg to which she nodded and told him to put up a sign. Placing the jar down on the counter top he had reached under into the cabinets that were hidden from the public eye and pulled out a small piece of paper that said they were temporarily out of this product, that was when it hit him. Blinking the brunette raised his head, nose scrunching up at the unfamiliar smell invading his nostrils. Eyes closing instinctively to focus his senses Taeyong had tried to focus on the smell. The scent was faint, almost like it was playing with him and tickling his nose. Taking a step forward the worker only realized what he was doing once his boss had called for him, the first two times she tried had gone unheard too focused on the smell. Coming out of his faze he apologized to his boss giving her a small smile as she gave him a questioning look before sighing. 

The smell was getting stronger and Taeyong had tried his best to ignore it ready to head back to his workspace, that was until he heard the bell to the shop ring. The smell much more prominent now, not being able to ignore the scent messing with his senses he turned around locking eyes with the stranger who had just entered the small shop. Frozen in his stance the two continued gazing at each other, suddenly Taeyong couldn't hear anybody else or see anything else besides this man in front of him. Warm eyes stared back into his, a longing feeling had risen in his chest as they stared at one another. Eyes not breaking contact they stood there for how long, he wasn't sure but something about the man in front of him made him feel like he belonged with him. The thought of dropping the jar in his hand and leaving this job that he was plenty grateful for was making it's way to the surface of his brain the longer he stared into the other's eyes. 

'Taeyong!" Came the shop owner's voice loud and shrill making the brunette cringe, finally knocked out of his stance his grip tightened around the jar as he looked down to his boss that was now yelling at him with an angered expression. "Don't stare at the customers! What are you doing? I knew I shouldn't have hired you." She grumbled smacking him repeatedly, with quite a lot of force for an older lady making the younger move away. "Apologize to him right now." 

Taeyong was about to apologize until the man spoke up telling him it wasn't necessary, still Taeyong had apologized taking one last glance at the customer before he reluctantly retreated back to his workspace. That last glance at the stranger, Taeyong had looked him up and down, well as much as he could since the counter was blocking half of his view. He was indeed handsome at least from what Taeyong could tell, but his nose was still focused on the unusual smell. It wasn't bad, it was just different. Most people didn't smell like this, they didn't smell at all except for of musk and perfumes but this man had a specific scent that Taeyong couldn't quite put his finger on and it seemed to belong to only him. Even back in his workspace hiding in the back he could still clearly smell the man his scent wafting in the air. At one point Taeyong assumed the man left because the smell had started to disappear until it was barely there only a touch of it lingering in the air. 

It was midday when the brunette had gotten off work his boss dismissing him and saying he could leave early today because things had slowed down around the shop and there were only one or two customers in the shop. Thanking her and bidding her goodbye he smiled before exiting the shop, he didn't know what to do with his day. Today was one of the days he was supposed to work late until the shop closed, but here he was with half of his day now empty. Sighing he pushed the door open and started to wonder around town. Not knowing what to do he trailed mindlessly looking around the shops, already a few people that he passed by had muttered something under their breaths, most likely an insult of some kind he just ignored them like he always did. 

Eventually the brunette had made his way home, he smiled looking at his small house as he walked up to the door and entered structure. Shrugging off his worn out jacket he placed it on one of the three chairs that furnished the room before having a seat in one of them. Picking up a book from off the center of the table, it was the book that his mother used to read him to put him to sleep. Taeyong didn't really know how to read that well, he never attended a school of any sorts. There wasn't one anywhere near him so whatever he learned was from his mother. His mother was a smart lady and admittedly sometimes Taeyong missed his parents, he missed his mother reading to him and helping her out in the kitchen. He wasn't sure why they left, all he knows is one day he went out and when he came back they were gone. He was alone and abandoned. Nobody in this town liked him, he had nowhere to go if he ran away and he was all by himself barely keeping himself alive with the job he had managed to get. He was sure if the lady hadn't hired him he'd be somewhere dead by now, starved to death.

Darkness had invaded his windows getting rid of any natural light that was in his house allowing him to properly see, the only thing illuminating the house now was a singular candle that lay in the middle of the table, wax dripping down it's stem. Already having eaten the brunette extinguished the flame then went to his small bed in the corner. The house was completely dark rid of any light, barely being able to see his own outstretched hand the young male laid down on the bed. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. It was just there, Taeyong thought it was most comfortable on the days he ended up working late or was really busy. 

Closing his eyes the brunette covered himself with his blanket ready to drift off to sleep. Eyes. The same pair of eyes that he had saw this morning in the shop had invaded his mind, if Taeyong was honest he was really curious about the man that just stared back at him. He was sure anybody else in the town would've cursed and yelled at him but this man didn't even ask him to apologize and instead said it was fine. Yawning he shifted turning to lay on his stomach and bury his face in his pillow, the same eyes were still playing in his mind. He didn't know why he was thinking about that man so much, but he was. He was just so different, Taeyong knew he was. There was something about him, so for the first time in a while Taeyong fell asleep curious with another on his mind. 

The morning sun peeked in through every open window, landing on the brunette's figure the young man started to stir. Blanket discarded on the floor he sat up, hair messy and tousled he yawned and went about his morning routine. Eating his breakfast, changing into his clothes and heading to work for the day. Taeyong arrived at work he greeted his boss and headed to his spot. There were already a few items occupying his spot, his boss must've wanted him to do these first. After finishing all of his task he looked around to see if there was anything extra he could do. Grabbing a list off the table he started to look over their stock to make sure they had everything they needed and ready to report to his boss if they didn't. 

The day was passing slower than normal. Barely any customers and already having finished all his task Taeyong let out a sigh watching as the time slowly passed. His boss walked by looking around the shop a few times, he even think he heard a compliment come out of her mouth telling him he did a good job. The hours passed slowly to Taeyong's dismay, he tried finding little things to occupy himself with but even he got bored of those. He started doodling into the table with his finger letting his thoughts wonder. If his life wasn't like this and he was an explorer or had more money or wasn't the town outcast, what would life be like then? 

Finally seeing it was time to close up the shop Taeyong's face filled with excitement looking outside at the night sky as it gradually got darker. Putting out all the candles the brunette helped the old lady with putting everything away and doing anything that needed to be ready for tomorrow. Watching as the door to the shopped was closed and locked Taeyong offered his boss a smile and told her to get home safe before heading off in his own direction. The night never bothered Taeyong, he was used to walking home in the dark because his boss liked to stay open and get every last customer, Not willingly to miss a customer she closed the shop an hour after darkness hit. Walking along his normal path the brunette pasted the few lingering bodies that were most likely on their way home like him. Feeling the night breeze hit his face ran chills down his body, goosebumps rising the brunette shivered. Arms reaching up to wrap around himself in hopes of creating a little more warmth, the brunette made his way to his house trying to avoid the cold that continued to slap him in the face. 

Sun invading the privacy of his home Taeyong rose from his bed starting his morning routine, this was his day to day life. Breakfast, clothes, work, home, sleep, breakfast, clothes, work, home, sleep, breakfast, clothes, work, home, sleep. This was his life, everyday the same constant schedule and today was no different. So when his boss closed the door he said goodbye and wished her to get home safe like he always does. Yawning the brunette continued along his path a little more tired than usual, today was the day when they got all of their supplies restocked. There was a lot of unpacking and organizing along with his normal day to day task. Looking down at his feet as they tiredly dragged against the dirt he froze, the smell. The smell was back and invading his nostrils in a much more intense way. Head tilted into the air Taeyong breathed in the scent, feet unconsciously following the smell to get closer and discover what was causing it. Feet no longer dragging against the dirt, the brunette had since then picked up speed trying to get to wherever that smell was coming from. Like a rainbow with a pot of gold at the end, Taeyong was determined to find this pot of gold that gave off such a weird scent. The smell was getting stronger as he walked through the town following his nose, turning a corner the brunette had reached the end of town. He recognize this part of town, his home being not far from here he looked around trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. Eyes, the man. Suddenly remembering that the smell was accompanied by a man his eyes darted around the empty field in search of any body standing around here, there was no one. Letting out a sigh Taeyong could no longer tell where the smell was specifically coming from, it was all around him. So strong, taking a few steps forward he tried to sniff it out. Looking up his eyes darted into the field and Taeyong swore he saw a giant shadow, blinking Taeyong looked but there was nothing. Letting out a sigh he was ready to head back until he heard something. He wasn't sure exactly what he heard but it sounded like a footstep. Taking another look Taeyong didn't see anything, but that changed a few seconds later.

Eyes. Eyes, a pair of eyes were staring at him. Close to the ground those eyes glowed and stared right at him through the dark, curiosity getting the best of him the brunette took a few more steps forward determined to meet the eyes that were giving him chills. A little fearful at the sudden pair of eyes staring at him he cautiously stepped closer. The eyes started to move, whatever was staring at him was now standing at it's full height and Taeyong couldn't help the words that flew out of his mouth. "Hi." He greeted trying to get the attention of the other. The glowing orbs moved closer, he could hear the dryness of the grass being crushed under the other's feet. Squinting to try and make out the other's figure he extended his hand at an attempt to be friendly. As the other got closer Taeyong's hand slowly dropped to his side as the other's body came into view. His eyes going wide, anxiety now coursing through his veins because that was not a human. Four legs, two ears, and a tail. This was not a human. Sucking in a small quick gasp the brunette was quick to turn around and run in the opposite direction. 

A wolf, he was now being chased by a wolf. He wanted to scream for help but nothing was coming out and he thinks that if the others saw who needed help they'd probably just close their doors and let Taeyong be eaten. No matter how much he didn't like the way he lived he was not ready to die. Glancing behind him he saw the creature running behind him, he could hear him. Big paws hitting the ground, the sound of the other's strong legs pushing against the ground as he was chased. Sides already hurting from running so much, Taeyong was not fit. He was scrawny, skinny and could barely exercise to save his life but now he's trying. He didn't think he would make a good snack for the beast chasing him, but the wolf beast probably thought otherwise. Somehow managing to outrun the wolf Taeyong made it back to his house and quickly ran in shutting the door. Inhaling a big breath filling his lungs the brunette slumped back against the door letting out one of the biggest huffs of his life. Suddenly remembering there was a wolf on the other side of the door Taeyong scrambled away falling to the ground. Picking himself up he reluctantly made his way to the window, hiding his body behind the wall he peeked his head into the window. The wolf, chased him down all the way home and was now staring at him through a thin layer of glass. He watched as the wolf moved closer, hiding back behind the wall he sucked in another breath. After a few moments of calming himself he turned to look back out the window. 

The wolf was now right up against the glass, nose blowing hot breath on to the surface causing a temporarily fog to build up dissipating only a few seconds later. Another breath, more fog. Taeyong stared at the wolf, the other's gaze heavy piercing right into him. Unconsciously the brunette sucked in a small breath stepping away from the window. Hoping if he went to sleep now the wolf would disappear when morning came, stumbling to bed Taeyong laid down on his bed that was shielded from the view off the beast outside his home. Nervously he reached for his blanket and pulled it over himself with a tight hand. Anxiety and nervousness plagued him throughout the night keeping him awake, at some point the brunette had fallen sleep his grip on the blanket finally falling loose.

Morning had come and woken Taeyong who was groggy for a total of three seconds until he remembered the previous night, carefully getting up Taeyong slowly tiptoed to his window taking a look outside. Nothing, there was nothing. Everything was normal, letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding Taeyong went about his normal schedule wondering if what happened last night was real or a dream. Exiting his house he looked around outside and saw no traces of anything different, assuming it was all in his head he went on carrying himself down the path to his work. Thinking about his dream, he had no clue why he had such a dream, and a scary one at that. That is something he never wants to do again. Enjoying the morning breeze and the warm sun pressing against his skin, the strange scent started invading his senses once again. The brunette was taken out from his thoughts realizing he bumped into someone. 

"I am so sorry." A frown immediately made it's way on his face as he looked up at the stranger he had just run into. "I'm sorry I should be more careful of where I'm going." Taeyong apologized hoping he wouldn't get yelled at or get into trouble with this person. He had bumped into someone when he was a child not paying any attention and the stranger kept yelling at him making him want to cry, even when his mom tried to intervene saying he had apologized the stranger just yelled at her telling her to raise her child better. Since then Taeyong has always been careful of where he walked.

"There's no need." The stranger offered a smile waving his hand out in front of him. "It had been my fault as well." Looking up at the stranger's face Taeyong saw it was the man he saw a few days ago at the shop. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, you're from the shop." The brunette said thinking back to when the customer came in. "I don't know if you remember but I work there and I kind of stared at you. I'm sorry for that by the way, there's just something about you." Smell, Taeyong remembered taking a step forward. It was him, the smell. Him. He smelled weird. "You smell funny." Hands flew up to his mouth realizing what he just said before apologizing repeatedly. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking again. I'm so sorry."

"Do I smell weird?" The stranger asked looking at Taeyong making him immediately deny what he just said a few seconds ago. "Are you sure?" He tried again stepping forward. "You can be honest."

Taeyong watched the man step forward like he was testing him and for some reason he didn't stop himself. Here it was, the smell that had been bothering him for the past few days was right here on this man. Leaning forward with closed eyes Taeyong followed his nose allowing himself to inhale a deep breath letting the scent fill his nose, slowly nodding he looked up at the man to confirm that he did in fact smell weird. Their eyes locked, it was like back at the shop. Both of them stared at each other gazing into the other's eyes. Unconsciously moving closer Taeyong looked into those brown eyes that the other wore, they were indeed a beautiful pair of eyes. The man was unmoving as he let the other stare at him occasionally sniffing him out breathing in his scent. "You do smell weird." 

"Would you like to go somewhere with me later?" The other breathed out looking down at the brunette who was still trying to focus on his scent. 

Hearing the other man speak the brunette came out of his haze, looking up at the man's face Taeyong thought he was really handsome, he didn't remember seeing him in town except for the other day. Concluding that he was just visiting the brunette let his gaze wonder over the man that stood in front of him. Handsome, beautiful, the man in front of him was really good looking. He was tall, taller than Taeyong and he looked pretty muscular. His cheeks had a slight fat to them, his jaw was defined, his skin looked flawless, it was so smooth Taeyong wanted to reach out and touch it. Dark brown hair parted down the middle covering the tips of his eyes. Eyes. Locking gazes with the other he gazed into those dark brown eyes once more. Taeyong had no reason to say yes to a man he just met, it was strange that such a handsome man he just bumped into was asking him to go somewhere. He had expected the other to yell at him, but instead here he was standing and waiting for Taeyong's reply. 

Nodding his head Taeyong looked up to the other one with a small smile. "Sure." He answered unable to refuse the offer of going somewhere with this handsome stranger. "But I have work." He reminded the other and himself that he was on his way to work before bumping into this stranger, eyes darting to the path ahead.

"That's fine I know where you work, I can pick you up after. When do you get off?" The man had asked looking down at Taeyong with a smile. 

"An hour after nightfall hits." 

"I'll come get you then." The taller said offering the brunette a smile before continuing on his trail to wherever he was going, Taeyong didn't know. He didn't ask. 

Watching as the stranger retreated Taeyong watched until he could no longer see or smell the man. Continuing along his path with a new subject in mind Taeyong thought about how weird the man smelled. Grass, he smelled heavily of wet grass. There was something else there but Taeyong couldn't figure it out. Maybe he fell in the grass this morning, the brunette couldn't stop thinking about his interaction with the male. Making his way into the small shop he headed back into his workspace ready to start his task for the day. His boss had came up to him and asked if he could do a few extra things moving some stuff around since she couldn't lift such heavy boxes. Taeyong obediently followed her orders asking her if there was anything else he should do, when she said no he retreated back to his workspace. All throughout work Taeyong couldn't help but think of the handsome man he had met earlier on his way to work. He seemed nice, he didn't yell at Taeyong and he had asked him to go somewhere. Taeyong had no idea where the man wanted to take him but this was new, it was different. No one had ever asked Taeyong if he wanted to go somewhere before, he was excited. Maybe he made a friend, smiling at the thought he frowned when he realized he didn't know the other's name. A small huff left his lips thinking back to how he hadn't asked the other's name. The hours seemed to pass quicker than normal, he couldn't wait to close up and finally have a reason to do something different. When time came to close up shop the brunette was more energetic than normal earning himself a raised eyebrow from the shop owner who just shrugged off his unusual burst of energy. Bidding the lady a goodbye he wished her a safe trip home. Unmoving Taeyong stayed where he stood looking around.

"Taeyong." The shop owner called making the taller look down. "Are you not going home?" She questioned curiously.

"I am, I just told someone I'd meet them here once my shift ended." He responded looking around trying to see if the person was anywhere nearby.

"Okay, just be careful and don't stay out too late. It gets dangerous at night." She warned giving him a wary look before heading off in her own direction. "Good night Taeyong." She waved hobbling down the path.

Smiling he waited looking around the shop for any signs of life, but it was empty except for the few passersby that gave him a strange look. Letting out a sigh the brunette leaned against the building a frown on his lips. Truth be told he was actually really excited about getting to meet the handsome man from earlier, he never had an excuse to go out and do something. Looking down at his feet he smiled to himself thinking at least he stayed out of the house for a bit longer. About to get up and push himself off the wall a familiar smell suddenly drifted into his nose, looking up he saw the man headed his way. Watching as the other jogged to him a smile spread across his features as he was greeted by the other.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just got caught in something." The man explained with an apologetic frown. "Did you wait long?" Shaking his head the other smiled at him. "I'm glad then, I'm not exactly sure what you like to do and it's also really late so I'm assuming most things in town are closed." Taeyong nodded.

"It's fine, we can just walk. I told you I get off late." 

"I wanted to take you somewhere, just a place I ran into. We could walk by there if you'd like." He asked looking into Taeyong's eyes. There it was, that scent. That weird scent that had Taeyong's nose scrunching up

"That would be fine." Oddly enough they ended up walking down the same path from Taeyong's dream yesterday. The grass crunching beneath their feet as they made small talk and exchanged facts about themselves asking each other questions. They walked in sync approaching the end of their path, Taeyong followed the man off the trail deeper into the field which previously occupied the strange dream he had last night. Looking around he saw no wolf, only this man walking next to him. He let the other guide him, following him into the vast expanse of the empty field, the brunette didn't mind as they journeyed deeper into the unknown. They had walked so much that they ended up on the edge of a forest, Looking around Taeyong could no longer see the town. There were no buildings or other people in sight, just a big empty field and the outskirts of a forest. Tall and wide trees stood in front of them, towering and proud with thousands of green leaves adorning their branches. The forest looked even darker having a mysterious aura as they stood there. The darkness multiplied from the night, focusing his vision in to the forest the brunette tried to see if he could get a glimpse of anything. The other man had watched him observing what he would do. He watched as Taeyong took a cautious step forward straining his vision to see into the dark. 

Sniffing the air the other man went rigid glancing around. He could smell it. Someone, and they were approaching fast. Taeyong didn't seem to notice as the other man went stiff, suddenly alert he ignored the brunette that was gazing into the forest trying to focus on a sound he couldn't quite hear. Paying no mind to the words Taeyong had just said the man extended his hand in front of the other pushing him back with such a force that he fell down. Surprised Taeyong had looked up at him with wide eyes, hands pushed behind him helping him to sit up. 

"What was that for?" 

Taeyong never got a response because by the time the words flew out of Taeyong's mouth the man in front of him had gone into a full sprint rushing towards the entrance of the forest. Taeyong did not believe his eyes as he watched what just happened. Eyes, there were those eyes again. 

Rushing to the forest the he was running as fast as he could, he growled. Starting to shift his body had started changing, bones adapting to his new form, now running on four legs instead of two the man sprung forward flying into the air. Another growl left him as he collided with the giant creature pushing him into the ground and away from Taeyong. Looking down at the creature that he was holding underneath his paws, teeth barred on full display. The other wolf glared back and growled at him in a defensive manner, the attacker pushed him off with his hind legs sending flying into the air. Catching his stance he slid back against the ground paws digging into the dirt, quickly getting up he charged for the alpha that was in front of him headed for Taeyong who was just laying there on the floor staring at the two of them in disbelief. Rushing over he latched his teeth into the attacker's hind leg, sinking his teeth in to the alpha's leg the other howled in pain looking back and snarling at the one who had just bit him. Growling the alpha turned around and bit at him kicking him off his leg. Not giving up he had tackled the alpha once more sending both of their bodies tumbling, dirt and grass flying up from the force. Both wolves growled at as they circled each other waiting for one to attack, not waiting he lunged forward reaching for the attacker sharp claws slashing through the alpha's flesh creating deep tears along his side. The alpha hissed backing away momentarily before barring his fangs towards the other in a threatening way. Not caring he charged forward pinning the other to the ground surging forward and sinking his teeth into the alpha's neck ignoring the whimpering and struggling of the attacker trying to pull away coming from beneath him. He didn't stop until he heard bones cracking and felt the wolf go limp in his hold. 

Releasing the now lifeless body letting it drop to the ground he turned around looking for the omega in the field. Eyeing the omega he stepped forward staring into the other's eyes as Taeyong watched him with wide eyes. Closing the distance between them the wolf came to a stop in front of the omega, he could smell the fear coming off the other. He stared at him waiting for his reaction, what he was not expecting was for the omega to pass out. 

Yawning Taeyong got off bed ready to go about his routine, opening his eyes he looked around and it took him a minute to realize this wasn't his room. He blinked, he blinked again, this still wasn't his room. A lot more aware and awake than he was two seconds ago he looked around turning where he stood. This was definitely not his house, it was a room. A simple room decorated with a bed, a dresser next to it, a candle sat on top of the dresser. There was a closet and a big window decorated with curtains. The room was quite spacious for a bedroom, for any bedroom he's seen at least. He's only ever seen the bedrooms in his own house and his was relatively smaller compared to this, probably half it's size. Deciding to look out the window Taeyong saw a field of green grass and if he looked far enough he could see a small pond.

Heading for the door the brunette reached out for the knob fingers hesitantly pulling it open. Smells, a lot of smells. Headed tilted up he peeked his nose out smelling the air, The air was filled with several smells that he couldn't differentiate. It smelled like someone just took everything in the kitchen and put it all into one bowl, everything smelled different, so many different scents. He recognized one, the one he smelled before. It was strong but it was blended with the others. Taking a cautious step out into the hallway he looked to both sides but was greeted with nothing, simple wooden doors and wooden walls. A few more steps and Taeyong had reached the end of the hall passing by a couple of doors. Peering around the corner he was once again greeted with nothing. The scents were getting stronger, he felt overwhelmed at all the new smells surrounding him, they were stronger than anything he's smelled before. Hoping to find the owner of one of the smells, Taeyong rolled his eyes when he couldn't believe he still didn't know the other's name. Freezing in his stance the memories of last night flooded his brain. Waiting outside of the shop, taking a walk with the handsome stranger, staring into the forest, the stranger pushing him, wolves, the man had turned into a wolf. That was the last thing Taeyong remembered, he doesn't know what happened after that.

Hearing a voice near him the brunette's eyes darted around trying to find out where the voices were coming from. Stepping forward he spotted a door, the voices were getting louder. He could hear  
footsteps approaching, a few seconds later the door was swung open hitting the wall the loud sound reverberating throughout the room. His eyes widen as three males had walked into the house, pausing in their step one had looked over to where he was partially hidden. Making eye contact with the other he let out a small gasp hiding behind the wall and retreating back to his room missing the way the other smirked.

Footsteps were getting near, he almost made it back into the bedroom but the three males had rounded the corner just in time to see him. 

"Hey, you've finally woken up." One of the males spoke calling out to him in a gentle voice. Turning around Taeyong had faced the small group looking over to them. Three of them with three different smells, taking a quick whiff of the air Taeyong couldn't figure out what they smelled like either. He had no clue what was up with these strange smelling people. They didn't smell like normal people who wore perfumes or were covered in body sweat. The trio stared at him expectantly, he stood there for a second before mustering up some courage.

"Yeah.. I'm Taeyong and this is gonna sound really weird but I have no idea where I'm at." 

"Jaehyun did say you passed out yesterday, he brought you back here to rest." The middle one offered a smile looking over the brunette's figure. "My name's Mark." Said male introduced himself looking back and pointing to the two behind him. "This is Haechan and this is Lucas." He smiled. He was on the shorter side in stature, but he was about the same height as Taeyong himself. Black hair, prominent cheek bones, dark warm eyes, the same unreadable smell as Jaehyun, the man he met before.

The taller of the three extended a hand, his dirty blonde hair coming into view, a big smile adorned his face as he reached his hand out to Taeyong and in that moment Taeyong realized just how short he was compared to this man. Eyes raking over the man's toned arms Taeyong extended his own hand and shook the man's giving him a nervous smile. 

"I'm Haechan, beta."

"Be- what?" Taeyong asked his face shifting into one of confusion at the other's introduction. 

"It doesn't matter, you're probably really confused. Let me go get Jaehyun for you, he wanted to talk to you about somethings." Mark had explained giving him a warm smile that had Taeyong smiling back. "Lucas you stay here with him, keep him company." With that the two males left the hall leaving him alone with the taller. 

"So you passed out?" Lucas asked chuckling as he made his way out of the hall back to where he originally had came from gesturing for the other to follow him. 

"Apparently I did, I don't remember much. I just remember that I was out walking with.. Jaehyun?" He tried not sure if that name was correct or not, earning a nod from the taller he assumed that name belong to the stranger from the previous night. "I was with Jaehyun and then suddenly two wolves were, he was.. they were fighting and I remember seeing one of them approach me and that's all I remember."

"Wolves?" The other questioned moving to sit down motioning for the other to join him as he sat back letting his legs spread out. 

"Yeah, wolves. It was really weird because where I live there's not many wolves or a lot of wild creatures. Of course we have deer and some others but I've never actually seen a wolf so I didn't think there were many out there. I even thought I saw.." Taeyong trailed off looking down into his lap before glancing up to the other that was still looking at him intrigued from his story. "I even thought I saw Jaehyun turn into a wolf." A chuckle left his lips as his cheeks rose into a smile at how obsurd he sounded, only to have the smile wiped off his face a second later by Lucas's words.

"You did." The taller said matter-of-factly eyeing the other who's mouth just fell face shifting into a frown. "You said it correctly, at least according to Jae's story. He told us that there was a wolf coming to attack you."

"A wolf? Coming to attack me?" Surprise was painted all over the smaller's facial expression as he pointed to himself for confirmation but the other nodded. "So that means last night was real? And Jaehyun transformed into a wolf?" He asked looking over to the other who nodded once more and agreed for confirmation. "But that means.."

"He said he had smelled your scent but it was really strange. So he had asked you out to the forest planning to see what you would do or if you would confront him about being a wolf in your territory, but then he kind of noticed that you're not.." Lucas tried to smile looking elsewhere before focusing his attention back on the brunette in front of him. "He said it was pure coincidence that the one times he takes you out to the forest another wolf had come trying to attack you, you know what that means right? It means there's others in your territory, at least that one was." He explained once the other shook his head. "Maybe he was alone, but either way he was there last night so Jae actually saved you especially since you can't-"

Both heads turned to the door upon hearing the new arrival that had now entered the room. It was the man, Jaehyun. Still as handsome as before Taeyong stood up meeting his gaze waiting for him to speak.

"You're awake." He stated eyeing the small omega in front of him. "You slept for quite a while, how do you feel?" He asked taking a cautious step closer to the other. 

The familiar smell entered his nose once more. "I'm fine." He offered eyeing the man that stood in front of him, with the other's smell being so much stronger in this house he had an urge to go up to him. Staying put in his spot Taeyong observed Jaehyun watching his actions.

"I think I should explain a few things. This might sound like a lot." The man started watching the shorter, eyes darting over to Lucas who was now watching the two interact he made a little motion saying hello to the other alpha in the room. Seeing as the omega stayed quiet he continued beginning to explain the strange situation to Taeyong. "I was just exploring because and I had never been this way before, the way to your town so I decided to go see what was over there and I smelled something strange. I caught hold of your scent, but it was weird because most wolf's scents aren't so dulled out like yours. I can barely smell it, but it's there like something's suppressing it." His eyes scanned his face for any sign that he should stop, seeing no change he kept going. "So naturally I had went to check it out and it lead me to you and you were in that little shop working. I left after that, then I came back to check you out once more because I was still confused and couldn't figure it out. So I bumped into you seeing what you would do, maybe you would be territorial but you weren't. You were clueless, then I let you smell me and found out I smell just as weird to you as you do to me. I still wasn't sure so I asked you to the forest but I could clearly see you had no clue and probably never had a clue and then that wolf attacked you and you passed out. So I brought you back here hoping to help you." 

"Help me with what?" The shorter asked curiously after taking in all of the information the other just spilled onto him. Eyeing the man in front of him Taeyong took a step closer staring into those warm eyes that he couldn't get enough of. 

"Help you shift."

"Shift?" Even more confused now the brunette's brows furrowed as he tried to think of what the other could possibly mean by that.

"Into a wolf." He said waiting for the other's reaction, after a few seconds the brunette looked up at Jaehyun face full of surprise and confusion. "You're a wolf. You don't smell like humans, but you don't quite smell like us.. I would say you smell more like a wolf but your scent is just.. it's so dull."

"Yeah, it is really dull. Even I could barely smell you." Lucas chimed in standing up and taking the few steps to meet the pair standing in the middle of the floor. "It's not very strong, but it's still there. I probably wouldn't have thought twice if I smelled you all but Jaehyun did."

The two alphas and the omega were still standing in the room Taeyong looking at them like they had just lost their minds. His lips parted to speak but the words remained stuck in his throat as he processed all this new information that the both of them just dumped on to him. The taller men looked down at the smaller waiting for his reaction while they input some words in hopes of calming the other and easing his mind.

"If you think about it that's why Jae smells so different and you couldn't stop smelling him." The blonde tried stepping closer to the other offering a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder despite having no connection to him at all. 

"So you're really telling me that you both think I'm a wolf." The shortest looked up to Lucas unbelieving waiting for his reply, receiving a short yes he continued his interrogations with the two in front of him. "And you're trying to tell me that you two are both wolves and everything that happened last night was real?" Despite their answers the brunette still did not believe the two.

"We know it's a lot to take in and you've probably lived your whole life as a human, we have no idea why but.." A frustrated sigh left Jaehyun's lips as he tried to think of a better way to tell the omega infront of him that he was a wolf just like the two of them. Jaehyun's heard of it before, not being able to change forms. He remembers learning about it when he was younger, he also remembers that it was extremely rare for that to happen. Most wolves had no problem shifting, but what he can't figure out was why this boy who was clearly a wolf had absolutely no idea that he was one. He wasn't frustrated just confused, of all the problems he's run into as a wolf this was not one of them. Not knowing how to explain the situation to the boy who refused to believe everyone in the room was a wolf including himself, he looked over to the taller that stood by his side wishing that he could think of something to say to make the omega in front of him believe them.

"Okay, I'm leaving." The brunette announced stepping around the two men not wanting to hear anymore of the nonsense that was coming from their mouths. Taking another look at the duo Taeyong shook his head heading for the door.

"Wait, let me show you." One of them said, the shorter made a motion for them to continue wanting to see what they had in store to show him that they were wolves. He did not believe him, he was positive they were messing with him. He had no idea why they would go this far just to mess with him. When he thought about it the possibility that it could be true played in his mind, he had remembered seeing the wolves last night and that man, Jaehyun transformed into one. He remembered passing out, Jaehyun did smell weird. They all did, everyone he's met in the past twenty four hours had a strange odor to them. The more he thought about it the more he thought it could be true, but he knew that was just his mind's way of trying to make his boring life more interesting. 

Taeyong had watched the two men separate his eyes curiously shifting between them. The brunette's eyes widened as one of them started changing, bones cracking and shifting into an odd place, soon enough the said male was on all fours sporting a tail. Now a giant wolf that easily stood and matched Taeyong's vision. He was tall almost towering over the shorter, coat a warm honey brown, Taeyong could only imagine how soft the other's fur was. After a moment of watching the wolf that was staring back at him waiting for his reaction to see if he would do anything, the brunette took a cautious step forward to which the four legged creature mirrored taking his own step forward to meet Taeyong. The brunette could hear the pads of the other's giant paws creak against the wooden floor. Reaching his hand out he let his fingers tangle into the brown locks letting them twist around a patch of fur getting a closer look at the other. Strong legs matched by giant paws, a thick furry coat, pointy ears that stood on top of the other's head, fluffy tail. He was giant and he was a wolf. 

Taeyong was honestly scared from what he just saw but there was no denying it after what he just saw, this man had just changed into a wolf right in front of him. He could just walk away and leave but something about this man, this moment struck something in Taeyong's brain. He didn't know what exactly but somehow it seemed normal. Taeyong wasn't crazy like people claimed but he always knew he was different and if he really was one of them and what they were saying was true then Taeyong had a lot to learn. Sucking in a small breath the brunette thought about the wolf's transformation, moving he looked into the other's eyes. They were soft and had a kind feeling to them.

"Do you believe us now?" Jaehyun had asked watching the interaction between his pack member and the stranger. "Lucas I think you can change back now." 

The wolf adverted his attention to the other alpha in the room, looking at the male that stood inches away from him he let out a huff startling the smaller watching as he jumped away. Taeyong watched as Lucas had changed back into his human form. A laugh sounded through the silent room, focusing his attention the brunette watched the blonde laugh his chest rising in result. 

"I believe you." 

"That's good." The blonde smiled at Taeyong looking over the shorter's face and examining his features. "I think it's time for another conversation." Taeyong looked at him his face full of confusion and the taller couldn't lie the shorter's expressions were funny. He just seemed to get more confused by everything they said and when he thought the shorter's face was confused enough there was another level of confusion waiting to appear. 

  
Jaehyun offered Taeyong a seat suggesting that they should talk about the possibly that he was a wolf. He tried his best to navigate the conversation making sure it wasn't too much for the other to digest and any time Taeyong had a question or he couldn't think of an answer Lucas would chimed in filling the empty space. The conversation went fairly smooth with a few questions from Taeyong, he was sure that the other needed time to process all the information then maybe he would have more questions. The trio had talked for nearly two hours, they only stopped when one of their stomach's had rumbled. Lucas had laughed it off saying he was hungry and had skipped a meal, the two watched as Lucas excused himself from the room before continuing on with their conversation. Jaehyun had answered anymore questions Taeyong had. At the end of the conversation Taeyong had told the taller that all of this was a bit too much for him to just take in, he wanted to go home and rest despite having woken up not long ago.

"If you have any questions or if you need any help with anything we're here." The taller offered standing up his cheeks rising into a smile dimples coming out onto display. Not wanting to push the other anymore, Jaehyun just smiled walking the other to the door and out onto the deck of the house. 

"Well thank you, but I don't think I will. I know what I just saw but it's still hard to believe." The brunette offered looking around outside into the field seeing a few other bodies, he thinks that he saw one of the boys from earlier in the distance but he wasn't sure.

"That's fine, just think about it. You never know you might like it." Smiling at the brunette Jaehyun sauntered down the steps guiding the shorter down the path. A few more words of subtle encouragement left his mouth informing the other that he would help him figure all this out and that he would stop by the shop in a few days to see what he thought and how he was taking all the information. The brunette agreed to being walked home saying he didn't know where he was. Jaehyun had lead Taeyong down a nonexistent trail back to where the brunette resided unaware that a pair of eyes were intently watching the shorter's every move.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far I hope you wouldn't mind leaving me a comment or some feedback. This is my first real NCT fic and I'm really excited, I hope my skills improve throughout the story, I haven't written in a while so I'm excited to finally be writing again.


End file.
